


Fortune Cookie Part 2

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Harry comes home to find another fortune.





	1. Fortune Cookie Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Fortune Cookie Part 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** Ate at another Chinese restaurant and got a great fortune.

* * *

“Is that another fortune cookie? Where did you get that?

“Yes, it is. I had take-out for lunch. The lemon chicken with a side of crab rangoon and eggrolls were to die for. I left you the extra fortune cookie on the counter.”

“No! Not another fortune cookie. You wore me out this week. I swear you’re charming them to say dirty things.”

“Lightweight, but this one is perfect. Leads right into the ‘in bed’ phrase.”

“What does it say?”

_“Never forget a friend, especially if he owes you.”_

“I don’t owe you anything!”

“Three weeks ago. Thursday night. You got drunk with your friends. Came home and passed out. Friday morning, you woke up and threw up all over my brand new cashmere sweater.”

“Damn it!”

“Exactly! So march upstairs, strip, and tie yourself to the bed. I’ll be up in a minute to have my wicked way with you.”

“Yes, love.”

**_~fin_ **


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

This is just an author’s note about my new fic called _For Your Fortune Cookie_. It is the combined sequel to _Fortune Cookie Pt. 1_ , _Fortune Cookie Pt. 2_ , and _For Your Entertainment_. It’s best to read those three before reading the new story to understand certain things.

Enjoy!


End file.
